


Nothing else matters (I love you like that)

by ohfaiths



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Developing Friendships, F/M, Fitz has a bitchy wife and she doesn't deserve him, Friends to Lovers, Inspired by The Nanny Diaries, Kid Fic, No Angst, She won't be here for too long I promise, Well maybe a little bit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2020-02-03
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:48:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 16,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22064281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohfaiths/pseuds/ohfaiths
Summary: When Jemma Simmons starts working as a nanny for the richest family in Glasgow, her life turns upside down. Will she be able to become friends with little (and bratty!) Olivia Fitz, and what are the chances of her not mucking it all up?
Relationships: Jemma Simmons & Original Female Character(s), Leo Fitz & Jemma Simmons, Leo Fitz/Jemma Simmons
Comments: 36
Kudos: 41





	1. 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [besidemethewholedamntime](https://archiveofourown.org/users/besidemethewholedamntime/gifts).



> Rebecca, my sweet pea! You made my 2019 by being beside me at both my worst and my best! You are an incredibly smart, funny, kind and lovely person and I hope that 2020 will be one of the best years for you! I know that someday, I will be able to see and hug you in person (and we will go to the mountains) ♥
> 
> I really hope you like this. It's based on one of my favourite movies (The Nanny Diaries).
> 
> A shoutout to the lovely rathxritter for beta reading!
> 
> Title based on the song 'love you like that' by dagny.

Jemma’s day starts with a cup of fresh tea and a couple of biscuits (a ritual of hers since college) and checking her emails. The internet in her flat is shit, and while it does not necessarily piss her off on a regular, today is not like the other days. She almost wants to scream, staring at the loading screen and anxiously tapping her leg.

She does not have time for this, for god’s sake. She just needs to check her emails, not to binge-watch all seasons of Phineas and Ferb.

Jemma finds herself scrolling the news on her phone while waiting for the inbox page to load, trying not to get even more nervous. She’s not sure if she is anxious because she wants to get this job, or because her internet provider must be changed (and it requires money that she doesn’t have yet), and a couple of deep breaths do not help at all.

As soon as Jemma noticed that the page loaded and this one email subject glares at her, her heart skips a bit.

She can’t help but beam and do a little dance of triumph. Life is getting better, and with a new job, Jemma can finally dream about her trip to Spain she’s been thinking of since childhood. She will save money and maybe will talk her friends into going with her because it would be so much fun.

Thinking of her friends, Jemma opens their group chat on the phone, updating them on recent news. It doesn’t take too long for Bobbi and Daisy to reply with emojis and funny gifs, celebrating their friend’s success.

“Okay, Jemma,” she takes a deep breath and finishes her tea, almost burning her tongue. “It’s just an interview, and you will do great. You’ve done this so many times! Just be yourself and make sure you make a good impression.”

The little prep talk sounds nice, and Jemma glances at her wristwatch to check the time. She still has about two hours; that’s enough for taking a quick shower and choosing the outfit that would fit the position she applied for.

Even the rain doesn’t stop Jemma from wearing a knee-length skirt and soft cardigan her mother knitted for her. A tiny piece of cloth that reminds Jemma of her home, but she copes very well with living in another country. Some people would say she was crazy by moving to Scotland, but it was Jemma’s lure for adventure and, perhaps, a bit of irrational thinking when she shared her plan with her parents.

Her mother, bless her soul, cried for two days, constantly scared for her girl’s future and why would she go to Scotland, of all things. But honestly, it seemed like a good idea. Jemma spent all her life in England, moving from one place to another, trying to find a place where she would feel at peace. Nothing worked out until her friend suggested going to Scotland for a couple of days. Days turned into weeks, and weeks turned into months. Jemma realized that Scotland keeps many mysteries, and it’s not even about spectacular scenery or small cosy pubs.

Jemma never dreamed of living in a big city among the skyscrapers and rush hours where people bump into each other and don’t even apologise. Jemma still wanted to live somewhere close to her roots, and Scotland seemed like a pretty good idea.

On her way to the centre of Glasgow, Jemma passes the bookshop she worked in for a couple of months before deciding it wasn’t exactly what she wanted in life. It was peaceful and quiet, sure, but it was also… boring. She thought of what would happen if she kept this job, and if she’d manage to save money for the trip, but it wasn’t enough. So when she decided to apply for another position, everything seemed to fall back in order.

She knows it won’t be easy and maybe her parents would say she’s insane, but she’s experienced enough for this. Jemma grew up with two siblings, for god’s sake. She knew what it’s like to deal with the tantrums and annoying crying, taking care of her sister and a brother while both of her parents worked.

So yeah, she can handle working as a nanny. Or at least, she thinks so.

Jemma almost misses her stop, thinking of what family she’ll be working for will be like. Do they have a baby girl? Or a boy? How old are they? What if they don’t like her?

The address that was given to her via email was easy to find, and when Jemma approaches the apartment building that looked like a Radisson hotel, she thinks that maybe she messed something up. She checks it once, twice, three times, before giving in and approaching the lift and clicking on the floor button.

Whatever comes next, she’s ready to face it.

She’s thankful for the mirror in the lift, for she must look like a mess and there’s still some time to fix hair and make sure she looks decent. It’s not like she wants to make an impression with her looks, but rather than her professionalism that is required for being a nanny.

She clutches her bag to her side, thinking of the things she can say, and the way she introduces herself to her new bosses. Jemma knows it is a family of three, a child that needs to be taken care of while their parents work and run the business. Until now, Jemma thought that it might be a small business, like a coffee shop or the bookstore she worked in, but when she steps out of the lift and stands in front of the rich-looking door, Jemma can’t help but forget how to breathe.

She’s met by an old lady that smiles warmly in her direction, wearing something like an apron. Jemma surely forgets how to smile, but the woman lets her in and leads her to the office.

In the meantime, Jemma can’t help but study the apartment that looks like a damn castle. It’s very rich-looking, something Jemma could never dream of, and she wonders if this is the job she applied for. Personally, such posh and dark interior, are not Jemma’s style. She’s more of a loft lover with a bit of Scandinavian style. Anyway, she admires the pictures on the wall and a lovely office that the woman leaves her in, full of books and scientific posters.

She wants to wander around this room, the whole atmosphere of it calming and enchanting. Jemma thinks that this as well may be her favourite room in the whole apartment, but once again, it’s less likely she’ll be spending her time here.

What draws her attention are, of course, frame pictures on the table. She decides to kill the rest of the time by studying them, and the first photograph makes her smile. It is a picture of a baby, and judging by the pink duvet, it’s a girl – perhaps the child she’ll be taking care of. There are no family pictures except this one, and she thinks this one is adorable.

“I see you’ve already met my daughter.”

The voice behind Jemma’s back makes her jump a little and she almost drops the frame she’s holding. Jemma carefully puts it back and turns around, feeling ashamed.

The man in front of her is smiling, and there’s no hint that he might be angry at the woman who dared to make a mess on his table. Jemma fiddles with her hands, trying to find something to say, but she’s interrupted once again.

“Don’t worry and I apologise for making you wait. You must be our new nanny? I see you received our email.”

“Uh-huh,” is everything that Jemma can say, watching the man taking his place behind his desk and inviting her to sit down. She clears her throat and tries to smile. “I mean, yes. That’s… it’s me. I’m Jemma Simmons. The new nanny.”

“Nice to meet you, Jemma Simmons. My name is Leopold Fitz and well, I must say that it’s pure luck that we found you so soon.”

“Oh. Is it?”

“Definitely,” Leopold chuckles and grabs the papers from the folder, signing them quickly. “You were the first to send your resume, three days after our previous nanny had left. Thought we will spend more time searching for someone.”

“You and me both,” Jemma relaxes a little and grins. Leopold looks up at her, his blue eyes studying her carefully, silently demanding her to continue. “It’s been a while, and I was looking for a job that would fit my criteria. I love children, and it certainly seems like this is exactly what I was looking for.”

“Your resume states that you’ve been working in a bookstore before? Why not dedicate your life to it?”

“It’s boring,” Jemma shrugs her shoulders. Leopold Fitz hums in agreement and leans back in his chair. “I have two siblings – a sister and a brother, and while it was hard at times living with them, it was a great experience, too. Why not take it further and help others?”

“I like the way you thinking,” Leopold seems a little bit too friendly and Jemma wonders if he’s going to murder her later at night when she sleeps. Jemma shakes her head and glances at the papers Leopold is pushing towards her. “If you’re ready, please read the contract and sign the papers.”

“Wait, now?” Jemma doesn’t think what she says, though she grabs the contract and reads it through. “I thought you would interview others?”

“As I said, we don’t have time for this,” Leopold sighed, checking his Apple watch. Something that Jemma cannot allow herself. “If you are ready, you can start tomorrow. Dina – our butler, the one who met you in the hallway – will show your room, make sure you have anything. And maybe then we will…”

Fitz stops talking as soon as the door to his office creeks and the little girl joins them in the office, holding a plush rabbit. The man smiles warmly and stands up to greet the child, kneeling beside her.

Jemma meets the girl’s gaze and immediately falls in love with her. She has ocean blue eyes – she probably took it after her father – and dark brown curls, that may be from her mother. The girl is simply beautiful, an angel that Jemma will babysit. She thinks they can become best friends.

“Where’s your mummy? I thought you were with her.”

Leopold is soft around the girl, something Jemma loves in a man and her heart skips a bit. The girl, on the other hand, does not look impressed. She glares at Jemma as if she is an enemy and wrinkles her nose.

“By the way, meet your new nanny. Her name is Jemma, I’m sure you’ll have a great time.”

The girl sighs and blinks a few times before smooching her father on the cheek and leaving them unceremoniously. Jemma raises her eyebrows, taken aback by the little girl’s attitude. Well, she is an odd one.

“She’s a bit a shy one,” Fitz grins and shakes his head. Then, he’s immediately back to his professional persona. “So, Miss Simmons, how soon will you be able to start?”

Jemma bites her lip, staring down at the papers in her hands and finally makes a decision. It is three signatures before she hands the man the papers back and they seal the deal with a firm handshake.

“As soon as possible.”


	2. 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for liking the first chapter! I hope you enjoy the 2nd one, too.

By the end of the week, after Jemma started working for the Fitz family, she felt as if she stepped on a battlefield.

She was no quitter, but it certainly felt like they were testing her. Jemma thought back to her years at university and how fucked up her schedule was, but working as a nanny couldn’t possibly compare with what Jemma had experienced earlier.

Whatever Jemma Simmons signed up for, there was no escape. She might have been lucky to find a job this soon, but was it worth it?

The girl – Olivia, as it turned out – had been testing Jemma, for she had never seen such a spoiled and angry child. She was an angel when she slept, and Jemma couldn’t help but let out a dramatic sigh whenever she went to her room, finally ready for the end of the day.

Needless to say, the room that was provided was small but cosy. It wasn’t as fancy as the apartment she lived in, but there was everything Jemma needed to survive, and it was enough.

Jemma closed her eyes as soon as she fell on her bed (that wasn’t very comfortable, and her back hurt from time to time), thinking of the upcoming weekend. She had to take Olivia to ballet classes, and she was already dreading the amount of tantrum Olivia would throw.

If anything, the girl was lovely. While she ignored most of the requests, Jemma enjoyed being around this little nightmare named Olivia Aileen Fitz. Jemma knew the babygirl needed some time to get used to the new nanny, the one who came just a few days before the old one left. Jemma didn’t dare to ask her boss on why the old nanny would leave them; curiosity killed the cat, after all. Yes, Olivia might have not been the most obedient and well-behaved child in the world, but she was okay. She knew how to stand her ground and had a voice, though sometimes it was quite unnecessary. 

Jemma was about to fall asleep without even getting undressed, but she had to get up to her phone buzzing, her friend’s name appearing on the screen.

It’s been a while since she talked to her friends and moved out to her workplace, and they have a lot to talk about.

“It’s past eleven, Daisy, shouldn’t you be in bed?” Jemma beams, cracking a professional joke that she’s not sure her friend would understand.

“Haha, very funny, mom,” Jemma can almost hear Daisy rolling her eyes on the end of the line. “Can’t a friend call you in the middle of the night to see how you’re doing?”

“Of course you can,” Jemma covered her mouth as she yawned. The day had been one of the hectic ones. “Sorry, I’ve been busy, could have called you earlier, but… you know, duty calls.”

“Yeah no, we understand. Are you free on the weekend? Bobbi has found this one pub, thought you could join us and tell about your job.”

“I don’t know, Daisy,” Jemma sighed as she pulled the blinds and switched the night lamp on her bedside table. “I have to take Olivia to ballet classes, then do housework in her room and cook dinner.”

“You’re a nanny, Jemma. Why would you have to do all these chores?”

“Because that’s my duty. I’m not just earning money for taking her to all these classes and feed her. There’s… more.”

“Fine, but can you at least ask your boss or whatever to give you a four hours break? We miss you.”

“I miss you too,” Jemma smiled sadly and settled in her not so comfortable bed, thinking of facing Leopold and having the nerve to ask for such luxury as a break. Honestly, sometimes the man looked like he’s about to strangle her. “I’ll text you tomorrow, okay? God knows what may happen tomorrow.”

“Aw, Jemma, I see you’re enjoying your job a lot,” Daisy smirked. “Go to sleep, then. We’re waiting for your reply tomorrow.”

After bidding goodbyes and spending more forty minutes overthinking on how she was going to approach Leopold Fitz, or, what is worse, his wife she hasn’t seen yet, Jemma managed to finally doze off.

The following morning, however, comes too quickly to Jemma’s liking.

It starts with the annoying noise of the alarm, and city noises that could be heard even with the window closed. Not the best way to wake up on the weekend, but Jemma knew what she signed up for.

After spending 10 minutes in bed, thinking about what she was doing with her life, Jemma eventually made herself do the morning routine and got dressed for the day. The only thing she was truly dreading was asking Leopold for a possible break, and she wasn’t sure the odds were in her favour. It’s been only 5 days, not 5 months and her request could be seen as if she’s already giving up.

Jemma Simmons was a strong woman and one child could never bring her down.

Speaking of the child, when Jemma entered the girl’s room, Olivia was still tucked in bed though not sleeping. She sighed every one minute and refused to look at the nanny as if she wasn’t here.

“Good morning,” Jemma greeted the girl with a smile, moving to open the curtains to let in the sunlight. “We have an hour and a half to have breakfast, what do you want me to cook?”

Olivia glared at Jemma, furrowing her eyebrows and turned around, tucking her head under the blanket. Jemma pursed her lips, staring at the small bundle on the bed, trying not to get too annoyed. It’s 8 in the bloody morning; it’s too early for this.

“Olivia, we don’t have much time. I need to take you to the ballet class, but before that, we have to eat something.”

“I’m not hungry,” the girl mumbled underneath the blanket. “I don’t want to go.”

Honestly, Jemma knew what the girl felt. It was a far cry from her uni years when she had to get up at seven am and go to the classes she hated, mostly because they were too boring and she already knew the stuff their professor gave to the students.

“I know, love,” Jemma sat to the bed and tried to remove the blanket from Olivia’s head, but the girl tugged it back and eventually, Jemma gave up. “Alright then, while I am making pancakes, I want you to get up, brush your teeth, and get ready for ballet class. I will check on you in ten minutes if you don’t come down. Please, Olivia, hurry up. We don’t have much time.”

Jemma moved to the door, listening to the ruffles of the sheets and smiles in triumph. Whatever influence she had on the child, a simple _please_ seemed to work every time she asked Olivia to cooperate. She wanted them to be a team, and a good one and she still hoped to become friends with the girl. Who knows for how long she stays with them? Jemma hoped to see her go grow up in a wonderful woman, but she would need some luck to earn the girl’s trust.

There was something soft and domestic about pancakes; memories she kept from her childhood when her mother made those delicious pancakes with maple syrup and strawberries on top of them. It was the first dish Jemma learned to cook and experimented with toppings as much as she wanted. She found frozen blueberries in the fridge that she decided to add to the breakfast and warm milk though she wasn’t sure if Olivia would finish it.

By Friday, Jemma had learned the girl’s preferences, and that she had high standards. It was harder to guess what she would want to dinner, and asking didn’t always work. The girl was lost deep in her thoughts, already developing a diva attitude. Jemma wondered if this was her mother persona speaking on her because she barely saw her dad after Jemma signed the contract and Leopold gave her all of the details she needed to know. Which was almost not enough to understand Olivia and her mindset.

Jemma had just finished cooking when Olivia joined her in the kitchen, already dressed but with a mess that was her curls. It looked cute, of course, and Jemma had learned that the girl didn’t like proper ponytails, not allowing her nanny to fix her hair. Jemma thought it would be a better idea to wait until Olivia finishes her breakfast or she’d choke on berries and die on the kitchen floor.

At this thought, Jemma almost choked on her morning coffee herself and Olivia gave her a curious gaze, as if asking, _are you okay?_

The morning was quiet and peaceful, and Jemma thought that it was a good sign. The only thing that bothered her was contacting Leopold Fitz and discussing the possible break with him. It was something akin to stealing in the grocery store and Jemma experienced major anxiety even thinking about it.

Just when Jemma was finishing her coffee, and Olivia was almost done with her pancakes, a tall blond woman entered the kitchen, greeting the child coldly and glare at Jemma in the most disgusting ways, as if she was trash thrown out from the window.

“Who are you?”

“That’s my new nanny, mommy!” Olivia immediately forgot about the rest of the breakfast, looking at her mom with heart eyes and trying to hug her.

Ah, that is the mother. Jemma straightened her back immediately, put on the sweetest smile and put down the mug.

“It’s nice to meet you, Mrs Fitz. I’m-“

“Don’t waste your energy on introducing yourself,” the woman interrupted her, without paying attention to her child and tapping on her latest iPhone without raising her head to greet the new nanny. “I’m sure my… husband had already given you the list of the things you can’t do in this house?”

“Uh, no?”

The blonde swore under her breath and Olivia giggled, going on her tiptoes to stick her nose in her mother’s designer bag. Is that… normal? Meanwhile, the woman handed Jemma the three pages print out, finally looked up but immediately grimacing.

“Mommy, will you go with me to ballet class?” Olivia looked up with her big ocean blue eyes, almost begging the woman to join them. 

“Mommy is leaving in three hours,” the woman’s voice had become sweeter, but there was no hint of love or worry about her daughter. As if she was just an accessory. Jemma immediately felt protective of Olivia; she didn’t deserve this kind of treatment. “I’m sure your nanny will be there with you.”

Jemma let out a deep sigh, watching the woman leave with nothing but a _mommy loves you_ that had less emotion than Simmons’ ex. And her ex was sent from hell.

After that, Olivia’s mood had been a minefield – one word and the girl would burst into tears and throw a tantrum Jemma didn’t need. The ride to the ballet class and back home was mostly quiet, mostly with Jemma checking on Olivia every ten minutes and making sure she was fine. She looked tired and sleepy, but it was probably because her mother had been a bitch and barely paid attention to her daughter.

Even back home, the atmosphere of the upcoming storm was palpable, though Jemma quickly came up with an idea on how where she’d distract Olivia from her sorrows and help her to relax. Simple cartoons and lucky charms was a secret ingredient to a child’s good mood, and it seemed like Olivia had forgotten about the morning encounter and was laughing at the jokes Jemma didn’t understand.

She found some time to text Leopold about her plans and ask if she could go out after putting Olivia to sleep. The flat wasn’t empty, with a butler taking care of the apartment, so Jemma thought there was nothing wrong with going out for a couple of hours and coming back just in time.

It took an additional fifteen minutes of anxiety for Jemma waiting for the man’s reply, and in the meantime, joining the girl on the couch in the living room and casually stealing lucky charms from the bowl. At first, Olivia was defensive of her snack but later it turned out in some kind of a game, and she enjoyed every second of it.

The simple “Yes” that came as a reply made Jemma laugh and Olivia looked at her as if she was a madwoman. Was it worth the anxiety and worry? Probably not. Did Jemma have a hard time, overthinking? She sure did.

By dinner time, and after Olivia’s small tantrum because she wanted to have lucky charms and watch cartoons all day, Jemma talked her into eating healthy food that was asparagus and mashed potatoes. The girl cringed the whole time but ate dinner, demanding the desert that Jemma wasn’t ready to provide that resulted in Olivia’s silence game and ignoring Jemma for the rest of the day.

She mumbled something out when Jemma helped her to get to bed and switching the night lamp that projected stars on the ceiling. It was beautiful, and something Jemma herself had had in her childhood. A reminder of safety.

Meeting her friends, however, could not be compared to the rich people Jemma worked for. Once seeing each other from a distance, she rushed to hug both of her friends, feeling ten pounds lighter. As if she came back to her previous mediocre life and could be herself.

The bar Daisy was talking about was a nice place to be. There were not too many people, something that Jemma liked in a good pub, a dim light calming her nerves down and the number of hugs she received tonight certainly make her feel better and refreshed.

“So, it’s been a week,” Bobbi, a tall blonde woman nudged Jemma’s side and beamed. She was, perhaps, the mom of the group and it was quite nice to see her tonight. “What do you think about your new job?”

“It’s nice,” Simmons leaned back on the couch, thinking of the Fitz family and, surprisingly, Olivia. She felt her heart sink at the thought of the girl, worrying a little bit too much about her. What if she wakes up from a nightmare and she won’t be there to take care of her? What if she gets sick? “The mother, though? Gosh, she is a bitch. Barely pays attention to her daughter. She gave me a bloody three pages print out on what a nanny can’t do in their apartment.”

Jemma grabs her purse to grab the papers and rolls her eyes, reading out some of the points that were complete nonsense.

“While I can understand the ‘no boyfriend’ point, what’s the point in ‘no singing’? That’s absurd.”

“She’s paranoid,” Daisy chuckled, sipping the whiskey she ordered earlier. “And the dad?”

“Barely seen him. Sometimes I think he doesn’t even exist. He’s like a ghost, working 24/7 and has no idea that he has a daughter.”

Jemma felt almost sick to her stomach talking about her boss like this, but it was true. Of course, he loves Olivia – it was obvious from the moment the girl joined them during the interview, but it wasn’t enough. But of two parents, it was clear that Leopold adores his daughter.

But her job aside, Jemma enjoyed meeting with her friends and getting distracted from the stress she had experienced for the past five days. There was something domestic about sitting in a pub in a still foreign town and thinking about all the possibilities that could have happened if Jemma and her friends hadn’t moved here.

By the end of the fifth story about their life in university – and a ridiculous amount of laughs – Jemma knew she had to go back. She didn’t want to deal with her bosses’ wrath and let Olivia down; the little girl needed her, even though she probably hated her nanny with every fibre of her soul. The mystery Jemma had yet to solve, on why such a small lady has so much negativity in her.

The air was cold once the girls left the pub, and Jemma didn’t regret wearing a knee-length cardigan that was soft to the touch and quite warm. Saying goodbyes to Bobbi and Daisy, and promising them to at least text to their group chat, she moved to the roads, hoping to hail a taxi as soon as possible.

Though what she did not expect, is a black Mercedes parking nearby and the door opened to reveal Leopold Fitz on the passenger seat, studying Jemma carefully.

“Glad to see you, miss Simmons. Need a ride?”

Jemma forgot the English language itself, staring at the man and fiddling with her hands, trying to find the words that would fit the situation.

“I’m- uh, well, I was just going to hail a taxi,” she muttered, smiling awkwardly. “I apologize for asking because it’s not my business, but… how did you find me?”

 _Are you a stalker?_ Jemma wanted to ask but bit her lip, feeling suddenly like a prey. It was almost eleven pm, she was in the middle of the city alone, and by some luck, her boss just appeared seemingly out of nowhere.

“I’m working late,” Leopold laughed harshly and moved further to give some space for the nanny. “I was going to the restaurant for some late supper, mind if you join me?”

Jemma raised her eyebrows, not sure if she heard him right. A what, now?

“I promise I don’t bite,” he smiled with his best Hollywood-esque smile, thinking that this joke would ease the tension between them. Was she scared of him? “And besides, I want to get to know our new nanny. Like every parent would.”

Well, Jemma had nothing to lose, hadn’t she?

The restaurant turned out to be the fanciest she had ever seen. Not that she’s been to many posh restaurants, so it was clear that Jemma felt like a fish out of the water, not sure what to do and how to act. Leopold gallantly helped her to get comfortable and sat across the table, immediately checking his phone.

Could it be more awkward?

“So, Miss Simmons, how do you like it here? Is everything okay?”

Jemma smiled politely and nodded her head. “Yes. I have nothing to complain about.”

“Great. Please, do let me know if Olivia is being a brat. She takes it after her mother,” he chuckled and Jemma couldn’t help but smirk herself. “Ah, I see you’ve already met Cordelia. She’s not around much, as you can tell.”

 _Neither are you_ , Jemma thought bitterly, the memories of Olivia being so happy around her mother and so sad when she left, making her heartache.

“Olivia is a wonderful girl,” Simmons confessed confidently. “I understand she needs more time to get used to me, but I don’t mind waiting.”

After that, Leopold seemingly relaxed and their conversation had turned into more of an interview, with him asking about Jemma’s background, and her talking about her experience and some plans.

Neither of them talked about his wife, or his business and didn’t make it any better for Jemma to bear the thought that neither Leopold or Cordelia thought of their child’s being. They both worked 24/7, but neither of them couldn’t spare a few minutes to call home and talk to their daughter who wanted her parents to be beside her.

And it made Jemma even sadder.


	3. 3

Jemma was sitting sat at the head of Olivia’s bed, her fingers gently caressing the girl’s scalp whilst she slept peacefully. She tried to pretend not to hear the screaming coming down from the stairs, whilst wondering of how Olivia could nap during this hell. For all it’s worth, it didn’t take a lot of time to persuade the girl that the midday nap was is a great idea, and after that, Jemma would give her Oreos for being a good girl.

Olivia Fitz had finally learned to trust her nanny and had eventually become friends with her. After the weeks of tantrums and silly childish pranks, it was worth it. Earning the trust of such a complicated little girl paid off and Jemma was wrapped around Olivia’s finger. They spent a great time in the museums and Jemma told Olivia everything she knew about giraffes and monkeys – Olivia’s favourite – and it was fascinating how much the girl took after her father.

The same father who had tried to keep his business going single-handedly, and was currently fighting with his wife downstairs about the upcoming divorce. 

Jemma felt guilty for being the witness of this talk or, rather, a yelling session between two grownups who couldn’t talk things through without raising their voice.

Jemma glanced at a peaceful Olivia, checking on her every five minutes. They went out to the park yesterday and had a lovely time, but the evening had not so nice, for Olivia had felt sick and couldn’t stop coughing. It was Jemma’s job to make sure the girl wouldn’t get sick, and with a quick message to her employer that they need some meds, they managed to prevent Olivia from spending all of her days in the bedroom, isolated from her family.

It was hard to call them a family, though. Jemma wasn’t the one to judge, but Cordelia and Leopold hardly spent any of their time with their child. While Jemma knew that the man worked 24/7 and barely had breaks, it was another thing with the mother. They didn’t know where she was or what she was doing. She may as well cheat on her husband and ignore her daughter as if it’s not a big deal.

This very thought made Jemma shudder. Olivia didn’t deserve this. And her mother was being a horrible human being.

Once the voices quiet down downstairs, Jemma exhaled slowly, unaware that she had been holding her breath this whole time. It’s been what, twenty minutes? She hoped that everything was okay down there and no one got hurt. Though it’s hardly the matter because she didn’t care of Cordelia would have a bad day after this.

Jemma grinned quietly to herself and stood up to stretch her back.

There were a couple of photographs on the Ikea bookshelf in Olivia’s bedroom, and Jemma approached it quietly, and couldn’t help but smile what she saw it.

There weren’t many pictures with her and her mother, but rather with her dad. Their first Christmas, with Liv wearing a pale green dress and Leopold holding her close; Olivia’s birthday with her surrounded with presents and a huge cake. There were more pictures of her with Leopold, and Jemma couldn’t wrap her head around the fact how little Cordelia cared about her child.

While Olivia was not an angel, she was incredibly smart and curious, ready to learn new things and ask questions on how the world worked. She took it after her father, Jemma assumed, and perhaps she could be a brilliant entrepreneur one day, or, considering she liked animals, a vet. It was always the smallest things Jemma learned every day about Olivia Fitz, and she was already in love with the girl’s mindset and how wise she was.

She hoped the divorce wouldn’t hurt her. Without even realizing it, Jemma knew which side she was on, and it was certainly not the girl’s mother’s. She could never ignore her child like that, partying and spending her husband’s money without warning him about it, but it was hardly that. Cordelia didn’t show any sign of the maternal instinct, and Jemma wasn’t sure why she even gave birth if she knew there’s something more important than this.

Jemma’s train of thought was interrupted by the ruffles of the sheets and a prolonged sigh. She wore her best smile before turning around to meet Olivia’s sleepy gaze.

“How did you sleep?”

“Well,” Liv snuggled the plush monkey toy to her chest, licking her lips. “I had a bad dream.”

“Oh?” Jemma felt her heart sink as she sat down on the edge of Olivia’s bed. “Do you want to talk about it?”

The girl shook her head and sighed, sitting up straight and rubbing her eyes. Jemma leaned to brush a soft kiss on Olivia’s forehead and the girl giggled, hiding her face behind the plush toy she was holding.

“Come on now, get up and brush your teeth. I’ll be waiting for you in the kitchen.”

A few weeks ago, Jemma would have stayed with Olivia to make sure she did as she was told. Now, their relationship flew naturally, as if they had been friends for years.

The only thing Jemma was truly dreading was facing Leopold and Cordelia downstairs, afraid as hell she’d get in the way of their flame. Truly, their family drama was none her business and Jemma couldn’t care less about them. She only cared about Olivia and the girl’s safety.

Luckily, the kitchen was empty and Jemma made it down without being yelled at or accused of not watching the child. She put the kettle on and proceeded to make a quick lunch for Olivia, mostly made of oatmeal and milk. She would also sneak her a peanut butter sandwich – exactly what they’ve been doing late at night when no one saw – but Cordelia was lurking around somewhere in the apartment, and if she saw her daughter eating something this “unhealthy”, she would execute their nanny right on the spot.

Jemma herself sneaked out a piece of chocolate cake that was hidden in the fridge while Olivia wasn’t here. The girl loved cake more than anything else and sometimes Jemma thought if there was one food Olivia would eat all of her life, it would be cake.

It was funny how well she knew the girl. There were small pieces of information she learned either from Liv herself, or her father or from the notebooks Liv kept open. It surely felt like an invasion of privacy, but there was something sweet when Olivia allowed Jemma to read her journal. While the handwriting was messy, at best, Jemma learned a lot from the drawings or stickers Olivia adored.

Maybe Jemma should tell Leopold to invest in the stationary shop where his daughter would spend hours, getting distracted by glittery notebooks and colourful pens and pencils.

Jemma didn’t have many plans for the day unless Olivia wanted to do something after her French classes. Maybe she could text Bobbi and Daisy in their group chat, ask Leopold to give her an evening off and spend it with her friends. The past few weeks had been a mess, with Cordelia lurking around and criticizing their nanny’s methods of babysitting and successfully ignoring her daughter and barking at her husband who had been too busy to have a proper yelling session with his wife.

Ten minutes later, Olivia joined Jemma in the kitchen and sat at the table, dipping her head. There were a few moments when Jemma had already seen this version of Liv, and it was clear that the girl was not in the mood for funny stories.

“Here’s your breakfast.” Jemma smiled, out of politeness really, and moved back to grab the orange juice before sitting down on the opposite side of the table. “Do you want anything else?”

“I don’t want to go to French class,” the girl lamented, sticking her spoon in the oatmeal, and grimaced. “It’s boring.”

“I know, but you know your mommy will be upset if she finds out you skipped it.”

Olivia sighed and shrugged her shoulders. If it was up to her, Jemma would skip the classes herself, and take Olivia to the zoo or a museum – the girl adored the latter – but Cordelia’s wrath was a real thing.

“I don’t like it.”

“Don’t like what, Liv?”

“When mommy and daddy are fighting.”

Jemma’s heart skipped a beat. She hoped the girl didn’t hear what was going on downstairs, but apparently, she had heard some pieces of conversation, if not the whole thing. The hardest things, perhaps, was to explain that everything that she had heard wasn’t about her, and it wasn’t Olivia’s fault that her parents are two stubborn idiots who had no idea how to take care of their child.

“Oh, honey.” Jemma moved closer to the girl. Olivia looked up at her nanny, her blue oceans full of unshed tears.

“Is this because of me? They don’t love me?”

“They love you, very much so,” Jemma did her best to try and sound convincing. She wasn’t sure whether it was true and that was tragic. “It’s not because of you, or anyone else. Just… sometimes there is a problem and people don’t know how to solve it. They get frustrated, and sometimes they scream at each other.”

“Well, they are stupid,” Liv mumbled and brushed the tears from her eyes. “You can solve the problem without yelling.”

Jemma couldn’t help but grin at Liv’s wise words, ruffling her hair gently and standing behind her to braid them.

“You’re absolutely right. Now, finish your breakfast, we are still going to these French classes. I’ll wait for you and then we can go wherever you like.”

Jemma knew it was her job to distract Olivia, and by the time the hated French classes ended, they went to the zoo. Liv was more or less happy. 

They ate candy floss, pinky promised each other they won’t tell Olivia’s parents about that, and then Oreo mint ice cream that left the girl literally jumping up and down. It was the girl’s favourite dessert and honestly, who was Jemma to deny the child simple pleasures?

They spent over two hours in the monkey sections, with Olivia telling Jemma what she knew about them, and most of the facts were told by, surprisingly, Olivia’s dad. So, he was actually paying attention to her. Good to know.

It wasn’t like Jemma hated Leopold or Cordelia; she was not the one to judge their parental abilities (or the lack of them), yet she could never imagine her parents neglecting her like that. Perhaps, the reason was that Liv’s mother and father were busy people, constantly on the phone or travelling, but it didn’t change the fact that they shouldn’t contact their child to make sure she was alright.

The day was coming to an end, and both Jemma and Olivia were exhausted. Jemma almost had to carry Liv to her bedroom – the girl started to doze off on the train, but Jemma had to wake her up every five minutes – and once tucked in her cosy bed, Jemma glanced at her wristwatch.

It was almost 9 pm and she had no idea what to do in the meantime. Despite the hectic day, she didn’t feel like going to bed this early. Maybe she could read some recipes so that she could cook Olivia something different or she could go downstairs and read a book.

The latter sounded better, and something that Jemma needed right now. To sit in comfortable silence by the fireplace, read a story and yell at the characters in her head because of their stupidity.

Except, Jemma didn’t manage to finish the chapter. A cough behind her back startled her and she let out a small gasp, her hand immediately clutched to her heart.

“Didn’t mean to scare you.” Leopold Fitz chuckled lowly, while he typed something on his phone. 

How could he be so multitasking? Jemma could barely do three tasks at one time. Anyway, she closed the book and stood up, straightening her shirt.

“Good afternoon, Mr Fitz,” she greeted him politely and he cringed a little, for an unknown reason. “How can I help you?”

“I’m going out for some dinner on my own, I would like you to join me,” the man chuckled when he noticed how bewildered Jemma was. “I just want to discuss some things and I’d rather not do this in my apartment.”

“Well, uh.” Jemma fiddled with her hands, her brain short-circuit. Did he really just invite her for dinner? Now? Her? Jemma wasn’t sure how to reply except, “I don’t fit in the dress code.”

Honestly, she couldn’t be compared to Leopold or Cordelia; always elegant and model-looking, and Jemma was… well, she was Jemma. Just an English girl wearing hipster-looking clothes and bitten nails.

“Don’t worry about it,” Fitz waved her off, studying her outfit – a grey shirt with the checked skirt and messy ponytail. “It’s not like we are going on a gala. Your look will do.”

At this point, Jemma felt almost offended and rolled her eyes. Thank god Leopold Fitz did not see that.

The place they arrived was everything Jemma expected it to be; fancy interior and posh waitresses, rich individuals who are ready to spend thousands of pounds of a poor-looking delicacy that probably tastes like shit.

Jemma never really understood why the portions were so small in the places that big. It seemed unfair to pay so much money for something that can barely fulfil your appetite. Jemma ignored the looks she was getting as they made their way to the table with “Reserved” sign on it. She wasn’t surprised at all.

“You look bewildered,” he commented after they made their orders.

Jemma looked up at him, anxiously folding a napkin in front of her, unsure how to behave in a setting like this. All of this was so foreign and strange as if she stepped out in a different universe with its own rules.

“I’ve never been in a place like this,” Jemma smirked, looking everywhere but not at Fitz. “But I must thank you for inviting me. You said, there was something you wanted to discuss?”

She finally met his gaze and felt a shiver down her spine. His ocean blues studied her, and something was mesmerizing about it. Jemma found herself unable to look away, noticing the things that perhaps she shouldn’t notice. He looked tired, hiding his exhaustion with a smile, but it was still visible on his face, the stubble that has grown over the past few weeks because Jemma remembered him rushing to work and saying that he doesn’t have time for breakfast or shower.

Jemma didn’t know why it was important, and why she was thinking about it in the first place, but she felt sorry for him. It seemed like a century has passed since she started working for them, and a lot of things had happened. Olivia missed her father, and Jemma wanted to get to know him better, without realizing that maybe this is not something she should encourage in herself. 

That maybe it wasn’t very healthy to think about your boss and imagine him be someone who may fall for her.

“Miss Simmons?”

Leopold’s voice brought Jemma back to reality and she blushed furiously, looking away and grabbing the first thing that was near. A glass of water seemed like a great idea right now, and maybe a shower. A cold shower.

“Sorry, got distracted,” Jemma laughed nervously, mentally kicking herself for being so silly. That is quite unprofessional, too. 

“I was just saying how Olivia has changed since you started working for us. Not everyone can deal with her temper.”

“She’s a lovely girl.” Jemma smiled at the thought of Liv. Then, she paused. “What happened to her previous nanny?”

“Ah, they didn’t get on well with Cordelia,” Leopold glanced at Jemma with a smirk on his lips. “I’m surprised you didn’t quit.”

Jemma bit her lip from saying that his wife is, the absolute, supreme worst, but it would probably get her in trouble. She shouldn’t say something about the woman who gave birth to such a wonderful girl yet, her heart ached for Olivia and how lonely she is.

“She misses you.” Jemma couldn’t stop herself from bombarding Leopold with this information. She couldn’t be silent anymore, and especially after Olivia’s words this morning about her parents fighting. 

Leopold put the fork down and furrowed his eyebrows, looking at the woman in front of him as if she were an alien. Overstepping boundaries was never a good thing, and Jemma was stepping on thin ice here, but he wanted her to continue and nodded.

“Sir, forgive me for speaking out of turn, but in the wake of recent events.” Jemma bit her lip, looking straight into Leopold’s eyes and waiting for him to remember what had happened in the morning and what she was talking about. “I know this is not easy for you, and I am sorry you are going through this but… do you ever think about Olivia?”

“Excuse me?”

“I know you hired me to take care of her, and Olivia is one of the most extraordinary kids I’ve ever met, but, sir, she is your daughter,” Jemma felt bolder with each second, and even Leopold’s glare couldn’t change her attitude. He wanted to know how his daughter was doing, and the truth seemed like the better option now. “She is not… an accessory, or someone you can leave on their own. She needs protection and love, and she needs her parents. She’s heard everything that happened in the morning, you know? This is not something a child should hear. She thinks you don't love her. Neither of you.”

It certainly felt like Jemma was lecturing Leopold – a grown-ass man with the whole empire and millions in his pocket – and somehow, it felt right. Jemma knew that they’ve already lost Cordelia who won’t be able to appreciate the pleasures of motherhood, but maybe not everything was lost with Leopold. He still had a chance to be a better father, to remember that he as a lovely angel who needs him and loves him.

“I want Olivia to stay with me after the divorce.” His voice was quiet and a little bit shaky, and he looked so miserable that Jemma wanted to hug him. “I know I have more chances of winning this case, considering Cordelia only cares about the money she gets from this.”

“Olivia loves you.” Jemma smiled warmly. She wanted to give the man hope, to remind him what he is living for. Or rather, who. “Whatever happens next, I just need you to remember that your daughter deserves her father, whatever they are. And I think you are a great father who knows his priorities.”

They shared a smile after that – a genuine one, that makes butterflies come alive in one’s stomach – and by the end of the evening, Jemma knew that the talk they had will help Leopold in the future. The ride back home was mostly silent, with them catching each other’s gazes and Jemma smiling for no reason.

It’s only when she sits on her bed and exhales sharply, Jemma realised something.

She had a crush on her handsome employer and there was nothing good about that.


	4. 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry I forgot to post a new chapter yesterday asgsfdg  
> also, as you can tell, this story has time jumps :) forgot to mention it either asgdfs

The next morning Jemma woke up drained and exhausted. Her mind was elsewhere, and emotions all over the place. Her discussion and dinner with Leopold – that somehow felt like a dream if nothing else – rang in her ears. It felt incredibly intimate to be this close, something Jemma would never allow herself to do because this was her work and Leopold Fitz was still her employer, but she felt at peace thinking about him. As if she had a chance. As if she wouldn’t be with him till the end of the line.

Jemma didn’t want to get out of bed this morning, afraid as hell to bump into Leopold and look him in the blue oceans of his and maybe lose her damn mind. She wasn’t a daft woman and even her friends had commented on how handsome Jemma’s employer was. Posh, of course, Daisy had to say, but still quite good-looking.

Jemma looked at her wall clock and groaned in frustration. She had plans for today, of course, because Olivia finally had a day off and they wanted to spend it together. Jemma was surprised when Liv suggested they go to the beach but agreed anyway. Who knew Glasgow had beaches, right?

She moved to grab the phone from her nightstand, clicking on her dialogue with Bobbi and sending her a quick message, asking if she was free tonight. Jemma desperately needed help and Bobbi Morse seemed to be the kind of person who could help her with her current situation. Not that Jemma didn’t want to share her issues with Daisy, because her other friend was giving some of the nice pieces of advice, but Bobbi had more… experience when it came to unnecessary man crushes.

The door to her room suddenly swung open and Olivia stormed in, jumping on Jemma’s bed and nearly knocking her on her forehead.

“Easy now, Liv,” Jemma laughed and sat on the bed, hiding her phone under the pillow. “What are you doing here? It’s only 8 am.”

“You said we’ll go to the beach!” Olivia grinned widely. “The earlier, the better.”

“There is no rush, we have a whole day ahead,” Simmons looked at the dress Liv was wearing and a messy ponytail. “When did you manage to get dressed? Did you do the hair?”

“No, I woke up because daddy came to my room and I saw him watching me and then he did my hair and left for work.”

Jemma couldn’t help but smile. It seemed like the lecture Jemma gave him yesterday had worked. Considering there was a divorce going on, Jemma knew that Leopold would do anything to make Olivia stay with him, and honestly, he had more chances of winning this case. Despite his busy schedule, Leopold was, in fact, a good father. Not the greatest but they could work on that, Jemma thought to herself when Olivia eventually made her get out of bed and get dressed, disappearing downstairs.

Anyway, Simmons focused on what seemed to be the adventure of the day, picking up an outfit that wouldn’t show too much yet make her feel comfortable on a beach. The floral top, simple jeans and a thin cardigan seemed like a nice idea, and after applying a minimum of make-up, Jemma went to prepare some of the snacks to take with them.

Needless to say, Olivia was in a great mood today. She laughed at Jemma’s jokes and even helped her making the sandwiches. She even made one for her dad, in case he showed up, and Jemma felt her heart melt at how precious this little girl was. She was so innocent in all of this, a ray of sunshine that lit up the world and unaware of it.

Eventually, after everything was packed and after a small argument between Olivia and Jemma, who wanted to braid the girl’s hair and Liv wouldn’t allow touching it, the two of them went to the nearest beach that surprisingly, wasn’t as vacant as Jemma had imagined it to be. She wondered if it was the north wind and the sea that scared people away, but seeing Olivia’s face light up when they approached the sea, Jemma knew that it wasn’t the case.

The weather was lovely, which also surprised Jemma as she enjoyed the rare sun and breathed in the fresh scent of the sea. It was a great day to spend away from the city, where everyone was rushing and bumping into each other. Instead, they enjoyed each other’s company and built sandcastles, searches for shells and even played truth or dare.

By midday, Jemma found herself reading a book she packed in case she got bored. They ate their sandwiches in peace and then Olivia asked to play by the shore, and Jemma let her. She threw occasional glances at the girl who was focused on building a perfect sandcastle, or whatever she worked on, and felt at peace.

If someone would tell Jemma that she would be working as a nanny in a household of one of the richest families one year ago, she would laugh in their faces. It had been just a few months, but it felt like Jemma had spent a decade or so with this family. The scariest parts were far behind; when she was afraid she wouldn’t get along with the kid, or maybe her employers would be a nightmare. She thought of Leopold with a smile on her face and the pain in her heart, because the more she spent in their apartment, the more she realized that it would be hard to leave.

She never imagined she would fall in love with Leopold Fitz, breaking the most important rule in the list of the Dos and Don’ts she kept in her drawer. How incredibly hard it would be to make the choice and don’t hurt the people she cared about in the process.

Everything was right but everything was wrong, and Jemma closed her book with a shaky sigh, hiding it in her bag. Her phone buzzed and she immediately went to check the message her friend sent her. Jemma needed to talk about this, needed to tell Bobbi the whole story and ask her for a piece of advice. She was stuck in the tunnel without seeing the light at the end of it, and Jemma felt incredibly lost and helpless.

It was just her luck that Bobbi was free this evening, and Jemma arranged a meeting at nine pm. Olivia would be already in bed, and Jemma could always ask the butler to watch over the little girl. Bobbi replied her with the monkey emoji that closes its mouth and Jemma rolled her eyes.

“How smart of you.”

“How smart of me what?”

The voice behind Jemma’s back made her let out a little gasp and she dropped her phone on her lap, turning around to see someone she did not expect to see here.

He looked different. Not… bad different, but younger? Relaxed? She couldn’t read him, clearly stunned by the fact that he’s actually here.

“I just- it wasn’t about you, my friend-“

“It’s okay, Jemma, I know,” he laughed, _really_ _laughed_ _,_ and Jemma couldn’t help but beam, finally taking in his appearance.

He was wearing beige trousers and a polo shirt, his fancy wristwatch and Ray-Ban sunglasses making him look as if he was there for a ride on his yacht. Did he even have a yacht? Jemma bit her lip to stop herself from asking him about it, instead of watching him joining her nearby.

“Forgive me for speaking out of turn,” Jemma grimaced. “But what are you doing here? Aren’t you supposed to be at work?”

“I guess,” he shrugged, glancing at her and then finding his daughter playing by the shore. “I’ve been thinking about what you told me the last time. And you were right.”

Jemma noticed the way his features relax when he looked at his daughter. She knew this look, and she was glad she was the reason why Leopold had changed his mind. She was proud of him and there was nothing that would change the way she thought about him. She didn’t know his professional side, but he was a good father who loved his child. Everything he did was for Olivia’s future, and Jemma understood his motives.

“I should have been more attentive,” he sighed and removed his sunglasses, turning around to look up at Jemma. “All this time I was so focused on the business that I forgot about the most important person in this world. She must hate me for this.”

“Liv doesn’t hate you,” Jemma rushed to interrupt him before his thoughts went too far. Leopold chuckled and she continued. “I told you that she loves you not because I wanted you to think you made a mistake. And even if you did, so what? Who cares? Mistakes are made to teach us a lesson, to realise what we have done wrong and make us think about what we should do about it. Olivia will love you at your best and worst, no matter what happens. She will be beside you the whole damn time because she is your daughter. She may hate you because you didn’t allow her to eat chocolate at breakfast, or because you made her go to French class and not the Gaelic as she wanted.”

“Cordelia made her attend French,” Leopold chuckled and cringed at the memory of his wife. “I knew Olivia would hate it”

“Then maybe you should do something about it,” Jemma smiled and nudged his shoulder, feeling playful. “I can teach her old English, but I’m not sure she’d enjoy it as much as she would enjoy Gaelic.”

There was a moment of silence, honey hazel hues drowning in the crystal blue oceans and Jemma noticed his eyes darted to her lips and back. Her heart skipped a beat because she knew this was wrong. Yes, they might have become friends at some point, but this was where they needed to draw the line. Everything that goes below this line is dangerous. They shouldn’t be thinking about it, especially if there were an ongoing divorce and a child that needed to be taken care of.

 _"Daddy_!”

As usual, Olivia came to the rescue and only now Jemma noticed how close their faces were next to each other. She found it hard to control her breathing at first and grabbed the first thing her hand finds, which was her phone. She watched Olivia’s face light up when she noticed her dad, and rushed to them to loop her arms around Leopold’s neck. They laughed. 

Jemma felt like a third wheel which was very stupid, yet the other part of her felt at home. It’s not like she was the nanny who was taking care of the girl, but more like her family on a vacation. Her heart ached at this thought but she managed a smile when Leopold took a look at her, right before Olivia dragged him up and with her closer to the sea where she wanted to show him the castles she had built.

Jemma watched them with a smile on her lips, realizing that this may be the last time she’d see them. 

She had made the choice, and she would be lucky if it didn’t turn out to be her biggest mistake.

Later that evening, Jemma sat in a bar and waited for her best friend, millions of thoughts in her head that made her want to howl like a wolf. She felt lost and unable to think straight, the only thing she could think about was Leopold’s smile and their candid talk. Jemma was good at advising people but when it came to following it herself, she was a goner. She knew what it was like to feel lost and she got used to helping people, but she needed someone who would help her. Barbara Morse seemed like the perfect candidate for this.

Together, they had been through a lot of crap and Jemma trusted Bobbi more than she trusted herself. This was why she wanted to talk to her, to see if there’s anything they could do about Jemma’s situation and maybe, Jemma wouldn’t have to make the choice that would destroy her emotionally.

Jemma stared at her lemonade drink, suddenly feeling the urge to order something stronger than that. Bobbi arrived ten minutes later and one look at her friend made her call for the bartender and order a whiskey cola for them both.

“Sorry I’m late,” Bobbi moved to hug Jemma briefly and sat down across the table. “Jem, you look miserable.”

“Am I?” Jemma chuckled and shook her head. “I don’t know, Bobbi, it’s just been… a rough month for me.”

“Is it about him?” The blonde friend lowered her voice and Jemma’s face crumbled. “Oh, girl. You’re in love with him, aren’t you?”

“Wow Bobbi, shooting from the hip, as usual,” Jemma blinked a few times so as not to burst into tears, and felt emotional.

“Someone has to say this out loud Jemma, and if you are not going to say this, I will.”

Despite Bobbi’s harsh and honest words, her intentions were pure and she looked soft. She had always been like this, and Jemma couldn’t be more thankful. Sometimes she wasn’t brave enough to admit her feelings or even express them and Barbara Morse came to the rescue. 

“You already know what you are going to do, aren’t you?”

“There is one way out of it, Bobbi. And it hurts like hell even think about it. I just… I can’t leave them yet. It would be too cruel.”

“Maybe you don’t have to leave at all.”

Honesty, Jemma thought about it. She could stay with them for a few more years, to help Olivia with school and maybe college, to be the shoulder Leopold could lean on after Cordelia left, but would it be the right thing to do? What if by staying with this family Jemma messed up and then, it would be too late to leave? She didn’t want to leave with the constant feeling of guilt or blame herself for the choices she made.

“Jemma, what if he loves you too?”

Maybe, just maybe, Bobbi was right. Jemma thought back to the time they spent on a beach and how happy they had been, just the three of them. Olivia’s laugh echoing in her ears and Leopold’s blue eyes that she fell for in the first place looking at her like she is his anchor. Maybe she would stay with them till the divorce procedure was over, and when Olivia would be old enough to understand why Jemma was here and why she left.

Jemma smiled sadly when she met Bobbi’s soft stare, her lips quivered. She already knew the answer to her question, but her friend’s words stuck in her head and she couldn’t stop thinking about it.

Back home, Jemma laid down on her bed and stared up at the ceiling, tears streamed down her face silently. She finally let her emotions out because Jemma knew it won’t do her any good if she kept them to herself. The little box would be blown up to pieces and Jemma would have to face her fears anyway. Whether she liked it or not.

But for now, her biggest fear was leaving this family, the decision she made was final. There was no coming back. She would go to Leopold tomorrow and share her plans. 

Maybe, Jemma would be able to cope with this loss easily.

Maybe, this was the right thing to do.

Maybe, her feelings weren’t real and she didn’t love Leopold Fitz.

Maybe she did.

Maybe he loved her back.


	5. 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Henlo :)  
> This is almost the end of the story and even though this chapter may look like this is over, there's an epilogue that finishes this story. As usual, it will be posted next monday :)

* * *

It took Jemma nearly four weeks to talk to Leopold about her decision.

She was scared of his reaction, of what he might say. She expected him to yell at her; maybe he would blame her for leaving Olivia all alone. Jemma was prepared for the worst, but when the life-changing day actually came - all of her fears vanished as soon as she saw the blue of his eyes and his understanding smile.

Perhaps, he knew that this conversation was coming, maybe Jemma had given all of her plans away before she even knew it. They sat in his study and had a calm chat on why Jemma was doing this and what she  is was going to do next.

Something Jemma Simmons had also been thinking about.

She didn’t know exactly what her next step would be. Maybe she would go back to the bookstore, or maybe she would continue her studies and get the PhD she always wanted but had never had the time for. The possibilities were innumerable, and Jemma was excited yet scared to move on to the next chapter of her life.

The worst thing of all was telling Olivia that her nanny was going to leave.

It was hard to explain to the child why her favourite nanny had to go, and that it was not because of her. In the past six months, Jemma had learned that Olivia was almost constantly blaming herself for the bad things that happened to her family. Whether it was her parents’ divorce, or TV breaking down, and now, Jemma leaving.

For all it was worth, Olivia didn’t throw a tantrum and, instead, spent most of her free time with Jemma. It was even better when her father joined them when he had time. Which was quite often now.

Jemma was proud of Leopold for making progress and learning to be a greater dad that he was. There were moments when he took Olivia with him at work, or when the three of them went out for dinner and moments like these were the best in the ongoing mess that was Leopold’s personal life and problems at work.

At some point, Jemma felt guilty for leaving them like this. Now was not the time to leave a man who could barely take care of himself and Jemma was a great help, bringing the balance in the Fitz family. Between teaching Olivia Old English and cooking breakfasts, Jemma also managed to help Leopold with his reports and presentations. 

They had grown quite close and it was even harder for Jemma to focus on what she was doing. She was far more than just a nanny at this point, and Leopold treated her as such.

There were small innocent touches, drinking tea at two am and sharing stories from uni, as well as shy occasional glances, stolen in the middle of watching family-friendly movies on Friday evenings with Olivia snuggling between them.

Jemma tried to distance herself from Leopold, she really did. But it was hard, considering that Fitz was the one who initiated small dinner parties at fancy restaurants. There was something about the way he looked at her that made Jemma think he knew the reason for her leave, and maybe this was his way to show her that her feelings were reciprocated.

Still, it was wrong. Jemma was excellent at doing her job, but her personal life should not be intertwined with it. There was a line between having a trusting partnership and an affair, and it scared the hell out of her.

Another thing was that Jemma had promised to stay with them until the divorce procedure was finished, with Cordelia ignoring their phone calls and disappearing somewhere in Australia. On days like these, Jemma stayed away from Leopold, taking Olivia for a walk in the park so the girl wouldn’t hear all the yelling. It was stressful for both Leopold and Olivia, and with the girl already blaming herself for her mom and dad’s separation, Jemma didn’t want her to think that her father was angry because of her, too.

On days like these, Jemma was also the closest person Leopold could talk to. They had built not only a strong partnership but also friendship – something Jemma was enjoying. Whatever feelings she had for him – and if he had any towards her – they were put away in Jemma’s little box and locked securely. They both played the fools quite well, neither would admit their feelings nor talk about them and suppressing them instead.

Friendship, for now, was enough.

That evening, after Jemma finished reading a bedtime story to Olivia and made sure the girl was sleeping, she decided not to hide in her bedroom and avoid Leopold, thinking about all the possibilities if she told him the real reason why she was leaving. She went downstairs to find Fitz still wearing his suit, looking dashing yet exhausted. He didn’t share much information about his problems at work, but it must have been hard for him to balance his ruining marriage and keep the business going.

“Need a helping hand?”

Fitz turned around and chuckled, shaking his head.

“Not really, though a cup of coffee would be nice.”

“It’s not healthy to drink coffee before bed,” Jemma suggested but still moved to grab the small cup to make the drink. 

“Who needs sleep?”

“You.”

Jemma’s honesty and rather a savage reply made Fitz look up from the laptop, giving Jemma a stern glare. She grinned but didn’t say anything.

Sometimes, he found himself watching her for a little too long, fascinated by her. She wasn’t like any other woman he knew and it was Jemma’s simplicity that made him feel at peace. And she was Olivia’s favourite, which was obviously a good sign. 

Their previous nannies were mostly old women and Olivia, being her mother’s daughter, often threw tantrums and refused to do whatever she was told. It was hard to explain to nannies that the girl would change, that she needed some time to get used to a new person in their household, but not everyone handled the girl’s temper. 

And of course, when Jemma Simmons came along, it seemed like Olivia Fitz had been replaced by someone else.

It was hard at first, as usual, but there were changes in his daughter that Fitz started noticed once he started to spend more time with Olivia. He loved her anyway because she was his blood, but there was something soft and gentle about Olivia now. There was less Cordelia and more Jemma, and once Leopold started to notice that, he thought he was losing his damn mind. 

On some days he allowed himself to think that Jemma could stay with them forever, but he was terrified of such thoughts and tried to suppress whatever feelings he had started to develop. There was too much going on in his life, though he felt ten pounds lighter with divorce procedure going smoothly, and he enjoyed the evenings spent with his daughter and Jemma. Everything seemed to be in order as if it was supposed to be that way. He helped Jemma in the kitchen when they prepared snacks for the Friday movie evening and shared laughs in between.

He finally felt alive by just being beside Jemma Simmons and of course, when she told him she’s going to leave, he felt a sharp pain in his heart.

And it wasn’t really his intention to spend more time with her after that. It wasn’t his intention to stare at her every time she looked away. It wasn’t his intention to fall for her, something he could never allow himself. This was forbidden territory, yet, Jemma Simmons melted his heart and now had a special place in it.

He suppressed these feelings and ignored them until he felt numb. Maybe it wasn’t all that bad.

Fitz rubbed his eyes and leaned back on the barstool, fed up with the reports he had to finish writing and the meetings he had to arrange. It certainly felt like he was turning into a zombie, and maybe Jemma was right by not making him coffee (and he wasn’t mad at all), though he felt a charge of energy when Jemma’s perfume invaded his nostrils and he opened his eyes to look at her. She was holding a cup of tea and placed it in front of him.

“I don’t know what we would do without you,” he admitted quietly, admiration in his voice. It was even better when Jemma blushed. 

“Survive on caffeine and suffering from heart diseases perhaps,” Jemma laughed and moved to her bedroom.

“Jemma?”

“Yes?”

“Thank you. For everything.”

It was weird, Jemma thought, how she could feel at home in a place she was running away from, scared as hell that if she stayed there, she might find her happiness.

It all seemed too easy.

And it certainly wasn’t easy to say goodbye s when they were due.

Jemma didn’t have a lot to pack, though her friends promised to pick her up and help with the bags. She was grateful to Bobbi and Daisy for not asking questions, or making her doubt her decision and give her second thoughts. They respected her decision and supported her.

It was no surprise that Olivia refused to go to classes that day and spent most of the time with Jemma. She helped her to pack and they made breakfast together and watched Olivia’s favourite cartoon.

Jemma knew she would miss this. They had been through a lot together, and Jemma had basically raised Olivia – something that her mother should have done but now it didn’t matter – and the little girl had become Jemma’s little best friend.

Jemma was also grateful to Olivia for not asking questions. She didn’t know how to explain to a child that she fell in love with her rich and handsome dad and how this was not acceptable given their situation. They were supposed to be professionals, but for the last two weeks that Jemma and Leopold had spent together in the kitchen sharing secrets, it certainly felt like they had become a family.

They spend a good amount of time together that day, going for a walk in the park and feeding the birds, and then eating ice cream and sealing their secret with a pinky promise that they wouldn’t tell Olivia’s dad about. To Jemma’s surprise, when they came home, Leopold was already in the kitchen with his laptop and he greeted them with a smile before announcing that he had ordered food for dinner. Jemma knew why he was doing it and didn’t make it any easier to cope with the sadness that grew within her with each glance they shared since Jemma and Olivia came back.

Dinner was lovely, filled with laughs and some ridiculous dad jokes made by Leopold that made Jemma facepalm furiously, though Olivia seemed to be enjoying them. The posh atmosphere was long gone and forgotten, and Jemma knew that Leopold was going to be a great father. She had helped him  to realise that there was something he had to take care of more than business and cherish it while it was here. Despite the heartache, Jemma was at peace knowing that she had been the one to push Leopold to the limits and make him remember who he was doing everything for.

The actual moment of departure was hard for all of them. Olivia clutched to Jemma and refused to let go, begging her to stay for a few more minutes just for good measure. Jemma had to hide the tears in her eyes and look up every time Olivia’s voice hit her ears. She was given a ‘see you soon’ card drawn by Olivia and Jemma promised to hang it on her wall. She promised to call them, too.

“I’m not good at saying goodbyes,” Fitz shook his head once Jemma stood up from her place on the floor where she had been hugging Olivia.

_ Maybe we don’t have to, _ Jemma thought to herself but bit her tongue stopping herself from actually saying it. It’s dangerous. She already crossed the line by falling in love with him.

“Yeah, but it also means new beginnings,” Jemma smiled softly and shrugged her shoulders. “This is not the end of the world.”

“I know, I know,” Leopold laughed. “I’m just… you’ve been beside us the whole time, and I’m grateful for everything you’ve done for Olivia. And me.”

“Couldn’t be another way around,” she whispered, feeling shy after hearing his words. “I am not a superhero. I’m just Jemma.”

“Oh, but you are,” Fitz smirked and her heart skipped a beat. “Thank you. For everything.”

The same words he had said to her a few days ago when she had made him the tea, and they didn’t feel like a punch in her stomach. Now, it seemed like her world was crashing down, but there’s nothing to be changed now. There’s no way back.

For the last time, Jemma hugged Olivia who had found her place in her father’s arms and shared a soft smile with Fitz.

This was not the end of the world.

But it certainly felt like it.


	6. Epilogue.

The world didn't seem to end after Jemma crosse d the threshold of the family she worked for almost half a year. The  sky  was still grey and Glasgow  was  still gloomy yet wonderful, and Jemma found it easier to cope with the occasional homesickness.

Eventually, she moved out from her friends ’ and rented a lovely studio with a breakfast nook she always dreamed of, and IKEA shelves she wanted to buy for years. Her place looked cosy and lovely, yet there was something this place needed to be fully complete. Jemma buys flowers and places them everywhere, to make her nest even cosier, thinking that the flowers are exactly what she needs right now.

Except when she looked at them, they didn’t make her happy. They were still beautiful and full of meaning, yet, this was not enough. Neither  were  the Christmas lights that Jemma hung above her bed, among with a collage of polaroid pictures of her and her friends. Cute. But it was  still not exactly what Jemma wanted.

She often thought of Olivia, and how everything could have been different if Jemma had listened to her heart and not her brain and stayed with the Fitzes. Maybe her emotions would have settled down and maybe whatever she felt would have disappeared. Jemma thought of her crush as some sort of frenzy, something she could treat by telling her heart to shut up. Though deep down, she knew it was impossible. Even after they went their separate ways, the crush Jemma developed on Leopold Fitz hadn’t gone away. If anything, it had become stronger.

She ached for the evenings they  had  spent together watching movies and eating popcorn, playing board games and sometimes allowing Olivia to win because they liked the small victory dance Olivia did every time she realised she was smarter than the two adults in the room.

And truly, she _was_ clearly smarter than Leopold and Jemma both combined.

Jemma didn't know if Olivia realised why her nanny  had left them, and even if she did, Jemma hoped the girl would understand. Or maybe, she could have made Jemma sta y with them and the heartache that Simmons was  felt right now wouldn't be so unbearable.

Either way, she decided to move on. She found new hobbies and interests. She decided to get back to university and was now working on her PhD in Psychology. Life was not as bad as Jemma imagined it in her head. She was simply overreacting.

Sometimes when she  felt  particularly sad, Jemma  went  out to the park, hoping to see Olivia and Leopold there. She miss ed the child's laugh and smile, her unyielding spirit and infecting positivity. Even though Liv's parents went their separate ways, Jemma knew Olivia was happy with what she  had  now. She  knew  that Leopold had learned to take care of his daughter and realised his past mistakes. If anything, it  calmed  Jemma down. She  knew  that this family  didn’t  need anything or anyone else to be happy.

The only thing that Jemma  regretted ,  was that  she didn't take any photos with Olivia. When Jemma worked for them, she lived in a moment. Right here, right now. She didn't need to take pictures and get distracted from reality because she enjoyed what was happening at the moment and appreciated every minute she spent with the little girl.

Though, Jemma shamelessly  googled  her ex-boss, too scared to text him and ask how he was doing. From the news on the internet, his enterprise  was  thriving and he  was enjoying his bachelorhood. On a cold Thursday evening, Jemma  cosied up on the couch with a laptop on her lap and a hot chocolate, reading his newest interview. It had been posted last week but with the projects and writing her paper, Jemma simply didn't have time to chill. 

The interview put a smile on her face, especially the part where Leopold mentioned his daughter. She's doing great too, learning Gaelic and attending chemistry elective, which  impressed  Jemma in more ways than one. There  was  a picture of them, too, one Jemma didn't see when she lived with them so the photo must be new. They both look great, and Olivia looks very much like her father now. Deep blue eyes and sandy curls, clutching to Leopold and smiling mischievously. A smile that Jemma  was  very much familiar with.

Jemma  didn’t  know why she kept torturing herself by reading his interviews and hoping to meet them in the park. She missed them, and she admitted it ages ago, said this out loud even to her friends when they were out in the pub, drinking lager and sharing the news. Jemma knew neither Bobbi nor Daisy would judge her, yet it felt like she was making a huge mistake in her life. 

Bobbi once asked if Jemma really missed the _work_ \- or she was simply got used to being by their side and taking care of a child. Jemma didn't say anything back then, but she spent a great amount of time thinking about it. She  missed  her work, she really  did . It was something that made her feel like she was doing something very right. But she also missed Olivia and Fitz. They became like a real family, didn't they? It surely felt like it.

For all it's worth, Jemma tried to forget about Fitz. She went on a couple of dates but neither of them caught Jemma's attention. It  seemed like the cosmos turned against her, and Jemma wasn't the one to give in. She fought back and tried to prove herself that she  could  forget Leopold and move on. She wondered if he missed her the way she missed him.

Maybe they could never become a thing.

They were too different, even though there were millions of topics they could discuss while drinking tea at two am, never feeling tired of each other. Talking to Fitz had been as easy as breathing, and he was always so eager to keep the conversation going. It hadn’t always been a conversation, though. Jemma had made it very clear that she'd be there for him if he needed to vent, considering his fast-paced life and a child on a hip. A child that he had to take care of.

Jemma didn't know if they hired another nanny and frankly, she didn't want to know. She was not a part of the family anymore and she had to learn to live with that. Move on and focus on what really mattered.

And right now, it was her dissertation and research that wasn’t not going so well. Jemma kept getting distracted by cute animals on Pinterest and sending them to her friends in their group chat. It wasBobbi who replied with a " _go study_ " GIF and it made Jemma roll her eyes. She took a sip of her wine and put her phone away on the coffee table. Bobbi was right; the sooner Jemma finishes writing her thesis, the sooner she would go to bed and her brain wouldn’t suggest different scenarios that involved Leopold Fitz, of all people.

Studying helped Jemma to forget about her problems for a while, and wine was certainly helping to become loose. Jemma  wasn’t  drunk, but relaxed. It made easier to deal with her hyperactivity and slowed her down in the best way. One task at a time and Jemma could be more productive. Except, alcohol always made her emotionally unstable and she quickly became a soft mess.

Her mind  was  elsewhere, imagining the situations she  would  never be in, things she  could  never have. Jemma switched the TV on, trying to get distracted by watching the news or some documentary about cuttlefish, except there  was  some rom-com and she let out a little noise of disapproval. Everything  seemed  to be about love these days, and Jemma  hated  it. She could find some action or horror movie, but she was  a scaredy-cat and sleeping alone after that would be a big problem.

Jemma  rubbed  her eyes and leaned back on the couch in her living room. She knew that she  wouldn’t be able to do anything productive today anymore, so the only solution  was to go to bed and rest. Except she  didn’t  want to get up, feeling perfectly cosy. It would be a shame to leave the warm spot. Jemma  turned off her laptop and set it on the coffee table,  finished her wine and  tugged  a duvet over herself, trying to clear her mind and think about something cute.

Ponies in sweaters. Corgis and their adorable bread-looking butts. Kittens trying to hop on the table and falling in the process. Blooming flowers and warm breeze somewhere in Greece, orange trees.

Jemma  popped one of her eyes open and  glanced at the bouquet she received a few days ago. Jemma  wasn’t  sure who it  was  from, and the delivery guy couldn't even say the name of the person who sent the flowers, but it was flattering. Jemma  tried  to remember someone who could send them, someone she told her preferences, but no one could make the list. It could be her ex-boyfriend, but he was an utter disappointment when it came to paying attention to his girlfriend, so Jemma didn't have to worry about him. She thought it could be Bobbi or Daisy trying to cheer her up, though neither of them admitted it was their gift.

Either way, it was nice. Jemma  smiled  and closed her eyes once again, hoping the sleep would come her way.

It's when she started to doze off, a doorbell rung and Jemma  swore  quietly, groaning in frustration. She  didn’t  have to get up early tomorrow but if she wanted to wake up fully rested, she had to get a good nigh t's sleep. That was not going to happen tonight, it seemed.

She carefully slipped underneath her duvet and put a thin cardigan over her shoulders, moving to open the door and complain to whoever dared interrupt her sleep. She  had never been  a particularly angry person and prefered to solve problems without yelling, but it had been a rough couple of months and she was losing her temper, slowly but surely.

She just opened her mouth to tell the person that now was not the best time for the talk, but when Jemma looked up, her brain short-circuited and she was unable to think of anything smart to say, except, "Sir? I mean- Fitz? Uh, Leopold...?"

"Hi."

Jemma froze when she heard his voice and took a look at him from head to toe. He looked taller somehow, wearing the same clothes she remembered him wearing. The same dark blue coat and grey scarf. The stubble was still there but there no longer were bags underneath his eyes which was already a drastic change in his appearance. He looked... normal. 

"How did you," Jemma  shook  her head, stuttering at her words. "What are you...?"

"Barbara Morse gave me your new address," he  grinned , looking happier than Jemma saw him last time. "I... can we talk?"

"Aren't we doing this right now?" 

He  laughed  harshly and Jemma's heart  skipped  a beat. It could as well explode right this second, Jemma was so happy to see him. After all these months thinking that she could never meet him, it looked like destiny gave them one more chance. To fix some of the things they had once broken, without realising it.

"I think we've got a lot to discuss," he  said , his voice trembling and hands shaking. Jemma had never seen him this nervous, and something  told  her that he was like this because of her. "Especially the real reason why you left."

Jemma purs ed her lips and crack ed a smile, dipping her head. He  could  easily read her now and Jemma  knew that . At this moment, she  didn’t  want to look at him, knowing that all of her secrets  were  about to be unleashed. She  felt  naked emotionally and for her, it  was  a weakness.

Nothing prepared her for the moment when Leopold  stepped  closer to her and took her hands in his and Jemma looked up at him and inhaled shakily. She  had  never been this close to him, even when she was babysitting Olivia. Sure, they occasional bumped into each other and stole glances, but this - this is something Jemma dreamed of but could never imagine it would be happening to her. He  was  smiling and Jemma  couldn’t  help but smile, too.

"Why- why didn't you tell me? The real reason why you left us?"

"How could I?" Jemma  chuckled . "It was the first rule in Dos and Don'ts."

"Oh for god's sake," Leopold rolled his eyes. "You weren't following these rules anyway. Who cared?"

"I did," Jemma  smiled sadly. "I... I know that I hurt you, and I am so sorry for keeping it away from you, but you? And me? Sounds surreal."

"It sounds very real to me."

It was a dream. Jemma was dreaming and her mind decided to play cruel jokes on her. Or maybe she's drunk a little too much and now hallucinating. Except for the feel of Leopold's skin and his the way his hands hold hers - it  felt  real. Maybe it  was  time to be brave and accept the gift of destiny, a second chance Jemma was given to make things right. Something she wanted to for a long time and now she  had  to be bold enough and accept the fact that she deserves to be happy.

Eventually, Jemma looked up and beamed, thinking how stupid she was, running away from something that was meant for her. Even if it took her months to get used to the idea that one of the richest men in town reciprocates her feelings and wants to be with her. 

"You are the most magnificent woman I have ever met, Jemma Simmons."

She  laughed  softly though her laughs died a few moments later when Fitz  cupped  her cheeks and  leaned  in for a kiss, capturing her lips carefully, as if he  was  afraid she would push him away.

She  didn’t .

Jemma  deepened  the kiss and  tugged  Leopold in her flat, shutting the door behind her, pushing the coat off his shoulder and onto the floor and led them to the living room, where that not so long ago she thought of how miserable her life was without Leopold and Olivia in it. How she fucked up and didn't deserve forgiveness for leaving the family because she had developed a crush on her boss. How everything could have been different if only she listened to her heart and not her brain.

It's when they reached the couch and Fitz pulled away, breathing heavily. Jemma was no better. Her heart was racing as if he would explode any minute, but it was a good kind of feeling. They felt alive.

Leopold looked around and smirked.

"I see you liked the flowers."

"So it was you?" Jemma groaned once the realization hit her. "How did you find out I love gerbera? I never... oh wait..."

"The questionnaire," Leopold nodded his head with a knowing smirk on his lips. "We ask our nannies fill them up for a reason, you know?"

"I think we were in the middle of something," Jemma giggled and leaned forward though Fitz pulled away. "What?"

"I came here for a reason," his shaky voice was back and Jemma took a deep breath, sitting them down on the couch and taking his hands in hers. "You taught me a lot, Jemma. I've been thinking about everything you've said to me when you lived with us, and then Olivia helped me to... realise... things. And then I realised how good my life was when you were in it, and so I want to ask you, maybe we could start again? Maybe you would like to come back. We... it's been hard without you."

Jemma bit her lip from crying, fighting the lump in her throat and tears that were threatening to escape her eyes. She opened her mouth to accept his offer when Leopold interrupted her once again.

"Olivia really missed you," he met her eyes and smirked. "And she... she likes you. Very, very much."

"Oh, is that only Olivia who missed me?" Jemma teased him shamelessly and received a stern glare to her side. Some things never change. "Well, Leopold Fitz, I missed Olivia very much so. And I tend to like her a lot. Her father is great, too. I think I like him a little bit more than Olivia, though."

Fitz grinned and leaned in, pushing Jemma back on the pillow and kissing her ardently, both of them grinning into the kiss.

Jemma always imagined their first kiss, if they have it after all, and nothing could compare to reality. Right now, Jema was the happiest woman on earth, finally allowing herself to forget the world and dive into the feelings. The feelings that happened to be reciprocated and very much appreciated.

She would pack her things and meet Olivia tomorrow, coming back to the place she felt like at home and live with the two of the best human beings, but not as a nanny. 

Was it rushed? Probably.

But was it worth it?

Absolutely.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, this is it.  
> I wanted to thank all of you, guys. Those who left comments and kudos. Those who left kudos but didn't comment for some reason. Those who decided to read this story. My wonderful rathxritter who beta-read this fic and who helped a lot with her edits and comments. You da best!  
> I am so grateful for all of you, and I hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I liked writing it.  
> I'm not saying this is the end. Maybe (just maybe) there could be a potential for more works in this verse if you want to.   
> And once again, Rebecca. This one is for you. You've been an extraordinary friend and I can't find enough words how much you mean to me.   
> Thank you so much, lovelies ♥

**Author's Note:**

> I think I will be posting chapters once a week, but we'll see how it goes. This one is pretty short, but I hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
